


i close my eyes (and he has found me)

by notchason (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual James, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Caffeine Addiction, Cat Cafés, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Libraries, Multi, Pets, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notchason
Summary: Thomas did not expect that a desperate hookup that happeneda year agowith one Alexander Hamilton will affect his life whatsoever. But here we are.Yikes.[by: notchason]*I might bring this back some day, but I'm not feeling it right now.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as per usual, I have zero clue where I'm going with this. I wrote this couple of weeks back and then I got an idea to add to it...and now it's published for the world to see. Heh.
> 
> \- 1st chapter is just smut  
> \- 1st chapter is also unbeta-ed  
> \- I have no update schedule, so sorry :/ that's mostly because I don't have a lot of time and I seldom get bursts of inspiration. School has sucked it all out of me.

Thomas didn't consider himself to be desperate for a good fuck, but he won't lie either -- it has certainly been a while. Being a university student has certainly taken up a lot of his free time, the time he'd spent going out ane having fun.   
  
So maybe that was why right now, Hamilton was an option. The man was right here and willing, which is more than Thomas can say for anybody else he has an eye on at the moment.   
  
Chances are, he's overthinking this. He should just go with the flow. He should just... let go. Let Hamilton's hands roam over his torso, under his shirt, let Hamilton's knee fit between his legs. That's what he wants, right? Yeah.  
  
He lets out a small whimper when the said knee presses against his cock. He practically hears Hamilton's smirk. He doesn't see it, doesn't want to; his eyes are screwed shut, as if he's in denial about who is doing this to him. He's too proud to admit that he wants it. Wants it so badly. He can't name it, doesn't dare.  
  
He then feels Hamilton's lips on his neck, kissing at first, surprisingly gently so. Then he feels a bit of teeth and hisses, Hamilton responds with an amused, oddly sinister chuckle. Then the he leaves a hickey. Of course he would. Hamilton taunts him, something about getting off of being marked up, feeling owned. He's unable to respond coherently, curses himself for it. He moans at the dirty talk, which does have an effect on Hamilton too, if the hardness against his thigh is anything to go by.   
  
Thomas grips Hamilton's shirt where he's holding onto it at the hip. "Please, please, Hamilton, Alexander- please," he babbles despite himself. Fuck, he is desperate, isn't he? He's a mess, he knows. And to think Hamilton hasn't even touched him properly.   
  
Hamilton decides to have mercy on him and undoes his pants, pulls down his boxers. His small hand curls expertly around his leaking cock, and Thomas struggles not to make a sound. He doesn't want to give Hamilton the satisfaction. He bites his lip until he feels a metallic taste in his mouth and is forced to stop.   
  
"Do you like that, Thomas?"   
  
Thomas does. He merely nods, but it's not enough for Hamilton.   
  
"Use your words, darling," he stresses the pet name, probably mimicking the way Thomas says it.  
  
"Y-yes," Thomas swallows his pride, "Yes,"   
  
"What do you want me to do to you, Thomas?" Hamilton knows. He must. Despite how often Thomas says it, Hamilton is not stupid nor oblivious.   
  
"Fuck-," Thomas hisses, "I- I want you," That's not really a good answer to the question, but Hamilton seems pleased. He lets go of his cock and taps his hip.  
  
"Would you turn around and bend over for me, then?" Yes, Thomas would. Thomas is concerningly eager to do it. He does as he's told, laying his torso and hands down on the desk. He lets Hamilton pull his jeans all the way down, and then spreads his legs. It is most definitely not his favorite position. It makes him feel too exposed and vulnerable, but Hamilton seems to like it.   
  
There's unnerving silence for a moment, and Thomas is tempted to turn his head around and look, but his train of thought gets interrupted by a cold, slick finger pressing against his entrance.  
  
"I- I understand having condoms o-on you all the t-time," Thomas manages, "Didn't expect l-lube, though," he is happy with himself to get back at Hamilton some way.  
  
"Would you prefer me using spit?" Hamilton counters, challenge Thomas knows too well in his voice.   
  
Thomas is silent. He isn't here to argue, "No."  
  
"Good boy," Hamilton says and swats his ass. Thomas jolts forward, not because of the strength of the hit, but surprise. The unexpected praise did things to him too, which he doesn't know how to feel about.   
  
Hamilton for some reason is adamant on keeping his finger still. Thomas didn't want to push back on it, because that would be too desperate for his tastes as well. He didn't want to, that is, but did anyway. He expected Hamilton to remove it and then scold him for it, since it seems to be Hamilton's thing -- but he doesn't. He lets Thomas push down onto it.

It burns a little, since Thomas isn't used on taking it up the ass at all, but it's nothing that he can't take. Hamilton rewards him by pumping it slowly in and out, eliciting another pathetic whimper from Thomas.   
  
"Think you can do another one, sweetheart?" Thomas tries to hear the irony and taunting in Alexander's voice, but there's... none. As if he's actually trying to make this good for him -- which doesn't make sense at all.   
  
"Y-yes, please," Thomas murmurs, hoping that Alexander would hear him. There's a short pause, and then another digit pressing into him. Thomas groans, suddenly unsure if he could take a dick since this isn't the most comfortable thing ever. But then Alexander does something with his fingers, curls them and presses against something, and Thomas lets out the loudest, lewdest moan. That felt good, beyond good even. Thomas bites the inside of his cheek in order to regain at least a little dignity.   
  
He feels Alexander retracting his fingers and grunts at the sudden empty feeling. For a moment, there's nothing going on. He realises how he must've look -- breathing heavily, splayed across a desk, legs spread and trembling.   
  
He doesn't get to think about it any further, when he feels the blunt head of Alexander's cock against his entrance. He feels Alexander plant his hands down at Thomas' sides as he slowly pushes himself inside. It hurts, yes, but it could be worse. Thomas pants, tries not to be too vocal.  
  
He screws his eyes shut and stays still. Alexander must've sensed that he's tense, "Relax, Thomas," he says, voice surprisingly soothing. Thomas doesn't know how to feel about this, "Do you want to stop?" Alexander asks again. No, is the answer. "Thomas?" Alexander stops moving. Thomas shakes his head.  
  
"Please don't."


	2. Chapter 2

_**One year later...** _

“Hamilton, at last, we see each other plain,” Thomas smirked as he entered his assigned dorm room. The look of sheer horror on Hamilton’s face was more than amusing to him. Hamilton flinched and turned around.

“Quoting Les Mis? Classy. Come to think of it, Javert rather suits you,” Hamilton grumbled and went back to unpacking. Thomas came in and shut the door, and walked over to his bed. Rooming with Hamilton wasn’t ideal at all, and isn’t something he even consider would ever happen. Thomas dropped his suitcase and bag onto the bed, and then sat down. He fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was around 17. He arrived earlier than anticipated, which was pleasing.

He heard Hamilton zip up his suitcase, push it under the bed and then turn towards him, “What the fuck are you wearing?

Thomas looked up from his phone at Hamilton, “It’s called a hoodie, darling.”

“I know that,” Hamilton scowled, “But this is… even too tasteless for you.”

Thomas was wearing a green hoodie that said _‘I’m he’s.’_ It’s one of those stale memes you’d still be able to find in the depths of Instagram. He thought it was funny. “It’s not tasteless. It’s unique.”  
  
“Unique my ass. It’s disgusting. My eyes are bleeding.”

“Well then don’t look at it, yeah? It seems to me that you’re being this petty only to pick a fight. Despite me quoting Javert just before, I wish not to argue with you on the first day of us living together. So if you could be so kind as to remain civil, I’ll be inclined to do the same.”

Hamilton looked as if he was rendered speechless, which was pleasing on its own. He turned on his heel and scurried to the bathroom, locking the door after himself. Thomas scoffed. Brat.

Thomas knew that he could sing well enough, however, he didn’t like singing in front of people. Since Hamilton left the dorm, it was safe for him to grab his headphones and play Les Mis, as well as sing along. Softly, he sang, _“_ _Valjean, at last, we see each other plain, Monsieur le Maire, you’ll wear a different chain…"_

The door swung open, but Thomas didn’t notice it, being preoccupied unpacking the bags of his own. He only turned around when he heard another voice.

“ _Before you say another word Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me, there is something I must do,”_ he was a bit shocked at first, to be honest. He recognized this voice immediately, how wouldn’t he? Hamilton was standing in the doorway, his lips curved upwards in a smirk, _“This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none, but me, who can intercede. In mercy’s name, three days are all I need. Then I’ll return, I pledge my word, then I’ll return -”_

“ _You must think me mad,”_ Thomas decided to play along, a bit insecure about raising the volume of his voice, but he did anyways for the effect, _“I’ve hunted you across the years, men like you can never change. A man such as you.”_

“ _Believe of me what you will -_

“ _Men like you can never change -”_

“ _There’s a duty that I’m sworn to do -”_

“ _Men like me can never change -”_

“ _You know nothing of my life -”_

“ _No, two-four-six-o-onnnneeee -”_ Thomas could hold a note very well.

“ _All I did was steal some bread -”_

“ _My duty’s too the law -”_ and before Thomas was aware of it, Alexander was very close and they were standing up, nearly chest to chest. Even if Thomas was towering above him, Alexander still seemed completely fearless (even if they were only singing).

“ _You know nothing of the wo-_ oh, Laf, hi!” Alexander turned his head towards the door.

“Gilbert,” Thomas nodded a greeting and walked away from Alexander, stepping closer to his bed again and continuing with unpacking his clothes.

“I came as soon as I heard,” the Frenchman declared, all too enthusiastically.

“Heard what?” asked Hamilton.

“That you two are roomies!”

“Please don’t call it that,” Thomas interrupted, “It sounds way too juvenile.”

“Just like the two of you,” Lafayette teased, and Thomas rolled his eyes, “Lighten up, Tommy-boy!”

“It’s _brighten up_ , dear,” Thomas chuckled, “And you know I don’t like that nickname.”

“Don’t you, Tommy?” Alexander was the one to interrupt this time, and even though Thomas couldn’t see him, he could feel his smirk on the back of his neck. A rookie mistake, he shouldn’t have said anything. He sighed. “Tommyyyyy?”

“Hamilton, please,” Thomas sighed.

“Thank you Laf, on this very useful piece of information. I will use it wisely.”

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Lafayette said, but Thomas could tell that he was all too amused by this.

“Sh-sh-sh!” Thomas turned around and pointed at Lafayette, “On whose side are you?!”  
  
“Don’t shush me.”

Thomas squinted at him.

“Now, stop shushing me! That’s an eye shush, and an eye shush is just as bad as a regular shush.”

“Bullshit,” Thomas scoffed.

“And just so you know, I’m on the side of entertainment! Which, by the way, this seems to be.”

“Come on, Tommy, don’t be bitter,” Alexander sauntered over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

Thomas shrugged the hand away and swatted it, “Don’t touch me, first of all.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Alexander cleared his throat and stuck his hands into the pockets of his zipper hoodie.

“I beg your pardon?” Lafayette furrowed his brows.  
  
“Could you stop bringing that up? It happened once, and wasn’t even last night. It was like, a year ago.”

“Whatever you say, Tommy,” Alexander grinned at him. Thomas swatted him again, shook his head, and zipped up his suitcase, then pushed it under the bed. And okay, maybe, just maybe, he bent over in a way that would show off his ass to Hamilton. He’s sure Hamilton won’t mind, he liked it enough a year ago. Once he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from none other than Alexander himself, Thomas smirked to himself and got back up.

“I’m still not sure I understand,” Lafayette said.

“There’s nothing to understand, buddy. Hamilton is just being a vexatious little shit. Nothing unusual.”

“I am so not being a vexatious little shit!” Alexander squeaked, yeah, actually squeaked.

“I don’t know, darling, sounds like something a vexatious little shit would say,” Thomas snickered.

“You’re impossible.”

“Debatable.”

“Not at all -”

“Would you two stop it? God damn. This is exactly why I came here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was sent here to see if you two slaughtered each other already or not. I’m impressed that you haven’t, but then again, you don’t seem too far off.”

“Sent by whom?”

“Angelica.”

“Can you tell her to back off?”

“I can, but I doubt she’d listen.”

“Then tell her not to worry. I’m sure that Tommy and I will get along just fine,” Alexander grinned and snuck his arm around Thomas’ waist. Thomas sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, alright.

~*~

“So you’re stuck with Hamilton, of all people? How’d that happen?” James asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

Thomas sighed and shook his head, “I dunno, man. I never thought it would.”

“Well, he’s not that bad,” Maria interjected.

Thomas cocked his head at her, “Are you serious?”

James scoffed, “In bed, perhaps.”

“One time, James!” Both Maria and Thomas said in unison.

“Alright, alright. Calm your tits, you two,” James leaned back into his chair and huffed a laugh.

“I don’t know, last time I checked, you liked them bouncing,” Maria hummed with a sly grin as she sipped her tea.

“Can we stop talking about Hamilton and your girlfriend’s tits?” Thomas groaned, “I have to see him enough as it is, can I just have a couple minutes of peace?”

“Guess so. So what _do_ you want to talk about?”

“Well -”

“TOMMY!” A voice broke though the cafe and Thomas nearly got a seizure right then and there.

“Fuck me in the ass sideways,” Thomas groaned and put his head in his hands. He heard James and Maria laughing, and he felt Hamilton walking towards them.

“Long time no see, roomie!

“Don’t say that,” Thomas sighed, “What do you want, Hamilton?

“Oh, nothing, I just came to say hi.”

  
“And what are you doing here?” Thomas looked around, “None of your friends are here.

“Oh, I just work here!”

“..what?”

“Yeah, it’s my first day. I need to make money to pay for student loans and whatnot, and this place was hiring.”

Well this was just great, wasn’t it? The one place that Thomas likes everything about, including the coffee, atmosphere and most of all, cats (a pet cafe if we’re being technical here, but most of the animals here were cats), is the one place Hamilton gets a job at. If we’re being honest, he didn’t mind Hamilton all that much. He just… needed a little break from his incessant ass sometimes. And now he doesn’t even get that. Why did universe do him like this? Unfair.

“Thomas…?” Hamilton poked his shoulder. Thomas realized that he spaced out and hasn’t replied, and it probably looked mildly concerning to the three people around him.

“Just go, Hamilton, do your job and leave me be.”

“Okay, don’t be so pissy, _darling_ ,” Alexander chuckled and left.

“I’m gonna have a migraine,” Thomas whined.

“Don’t be dramatic, honey,” Maria hummed.

“No, I’m serious,” Thomas sighed and looked for the headache pills in his jacket. He found the small white bottle, opened it, and took one of them, downing it with coffee.

~*~

“So, Jefferson, you sing?” Peggy approached him in the hallways just as he was looking at a poster about signing up for the new play the theater club was going to preform.

“Um,” Thomas was startled a little, “A bit. Sometimes,” he looked at her. She was carrying a pile of posters identical to this one.

“You should sign up. Try it.”

“I,” Thomas shook his head and huffed a laugh, “I’m not good at singing in front of a crowd.”

“Oh, come on, I heard you sing in front of Alexander. And with Alexander.”

Thomas blushed, “… you did?”

“Yeah, the entire hall heard you, probably,” she giggled, “But they were not disappointed, from what I’ve seen. I’m serious. You should sign up.”

“I… okay,” Thomas nodded. He grabbed the pen hanging from a strand of yard on the board and wrote his name down on the list, “We’ll see how it goes.”

Peggy smiled at him and left, and Thomas didn’t linger too long after checking out the rest of the posters. However, one thing that Thomas did not notice, is that the first name on that same theater list was none other but Alexander Hamilton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably gonna be v short and vv fluffy k

Thomas showed up 5 minutes early to the theatre club. Wanted to leave a good first impression, y'know. You know who else showed up early? Hamilton.

But actually, he wasn't loud and obnoxious as usual. Not at all. He was sitting in the top row of the auditorium, in the very last seat next to a wall. Huh. How peculiar. Thomas walked over to one of the seats in the front and sat down. It was eerily quiet considering there was another person in the room. He could only hear pages flipping, coming from Hamilton of course.

His train of thought was interrupted by Peggy, Angelica and Eliza walking through the door. Peggy cleared her throat and grabbed both of their attentions, judging by the fact that he couldn't hear pages flipping anymore. Peggy went on to declare something about other people coming in very soon and that they'll give out scripts and explain everything in a bit. He heard Hamilton scoff. Thomas assumed that the bundle of paper he was holding and flipping was the script in question. Thomas didn't comment, but he felt that he would be ignored even if he did, as a group of about 7 people walked in and grabbed Peggy's attention. No matter. Thomas didn't expect to have the entire world revolve around him anyways.

He recognized some of the people too; Mulligan, Laurens and Lafayette; Lee, Seabury and Frederick; Adams and a guy that he didn't know the name of but was like... 78.3% sure that it was the ex boyfriend Maria sometimes talked about. He fit the description well enough.

Thomas realized that he was zoning out when Eliza came up to him and sat down on the armrest of his seat, "You know, I'm sure it would do you good to listen," she whispered with a caring sort of smile. It was one of those a bit patronising smiles, but not purposefully so. Eliza was just always very careful around everyone and that was probably why she did it. In short, it didn't have any ill intention behind it.

"Y-yeah, you're probably right," Thomas nodded and focused back on Peggy.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's fine, 'Liza. You didn't," Thomas glanced at her.

"Okay, just making sure," she laughed, one of those relieved, chirpy laughs that made you unable to be mad at her even if you wanted to be.

".... so the auditions will be held in a week, right here, at the same time. Don't be butthurt if you don't get the part you wanted to!" Peggy said with a broad grin. Thomas only now realized that it has been a while. Wow. He never really spaced out for that long.

~*~

"Hey, Tommy?" Thomas heard Alexander's voice as the man walked into the dorm. Thomas sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you, like, alright?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Thomas rolled around his swivel chair towards the door, i.e. where Alexander stood.

"You were totally out of it today in theatre club. Just wanted to check."

"And... since when do you care?" Thomas raised an eyebrow at him, genuinely curious. Alexander didn't looked shocked by the question at all, moreover, seemed to understand why Thomas asked in the first place.

"I'm the last person seen with you today. If you suddenly die, I don't want anything to do with it."

"That's fair," Thomas nodded and turned back to his computer. He was working on an essay and he was making 0.1 progress per hour. And that's not even a real size! So basically, he wasn't doing good, but he didn't want to ask for help because he was way too proud.

"So anyways, what role do you have in mind?" Alexander asked as he grabbed something from the cupboard, cheetos or something alike, by the sound of it.

"I dunno. I guess I always liked the idea of playing Javert, but I can settle with a smaller role," Thomas shrugged, not in a mood to talk with so much work on his hands.

"Oh, nice. I hear that Laurens wants to try for Javert, but I think that you could pull it off better."

Thomas nearly laughed, "A compliment? From you? Who are you and what did you do with Hamilton?"

Hamilton sighed and rolled his eyes, but Thomas caught a glimpse of a smile, "I feel like I've been annoying you too much and I wanna tone it down."

"Don't lie to me, Hamilton,"

"Okay, fine, Angelica made me do it!" Alexander whined and Thomas couldn't help but laugh. "She wouldn't let me play Valjean unless I agreed to make some kind of a fuckin' truce with you."

"Don't you have to audition?"

"Well, I don't. I've been singing and acting since middle school so the Schuylers know my abilities. I was promised Valjean but now she's making me work for it."

"Oh, this is the best thing ever," Thomas snickered.

"Don't be a meanie!" Alexander whined again and threw a pillow at him. Luckily, Thomas had his phone out and managed to record it. He proceeded to post it on Twitter.

 **Thomas J. @macman**  
@alx.ham get rekt scrub  
_[Video attachment]_

Alexander grabbed his phone when a notification sound and read the Tweet, "Why do you have to do me like that, Tommy?" He groaned. Thomas cackled to himself.

"I'm not doing you in any way. I thought you top."

"Got me there. But I switch. Nice try,"

Thomas snorted and went back to trying to write this essay.

~*~

It was around 3:04am and 4 cups of coffee later and Thomas was still not finished. He was going to actually lose his mind. Wow. And it's only his first year of college.

"Move," he heard someone say, probably Hamilton, although at this point, he didn't trust his judgement.

"....wha?"

He heard an exasperated groan and felt someone climbing into his lap. Hamilton started typing something up before Thomas could say anything. And so Thomas threw his head back and fell asleep in the chair while Alexander, our of the goodness of his heart* wrote Thomas' essay.

*The little bastard will probably use this as blackmail.


	4. eye for eye, head for head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? forgetting about my stories for a month? it's more likely than you think

Thomas was seriously considering applying for the theater club. I mean, why not? It could offer a good distraction from Hamilton, and maybe help him relax. Singing always did make the stress go away, after all (for him, that is).

The auditions were being held a week later, and Thomas managed to score the role of Mr. Thenardier. Nothing too grand, but he was okay with it. He liked the song ‘Master of the house’ anyways, and it gave him an opportunity to sing with Eliza, aka, Mrs. Thenardier. And Eliza was really nice, too. They were never the best of friends, but went to high school and middle school together. She was kind, fun, and trustworthy – everything you’d need in a friend.

And she was pretty.

Thomas walked up to that pinboard to check who else made it through the auditions. Mostly familiar names so far – Peggy as Cosette, Maria as Eponine, Angelica as Fantine, Laurens as Javert (which was kind of expected), Reynolds as that bishop (which was mighty ironic, seeing as Reynolds is not quite a saint), and so on. He scoffed when he saw John Adams playing Marius. That’ll sure be fun to watch.

He was on his way to his dorm after spending all day in class or studying in the library. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Hamilton there already, but he was surprised when he saw someone in bed with Hamilton. Hamilton didn’t even seem to mind that Thomas had walked in on him like that, moreover, he seemed proud – which was totally puzzling to Thomas. What was there to be proud of? Scoring a lay? Hm.

Thomas did his best to ignore the fact that there were two naked (or nearly naked) bodies in his vicinity, and went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water did miracles, but he was still pretty tense when he got out. Fortunately, Hamilton had sent his bedmate away by that time, and was currently sitting on Thomas’ bed, for some reason.

“May I help you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow at him as he walked up to him, both hands on his hips.

“No, but I was hoping I could help you?” Hamilton said, rather suggestively.

“With what?” Thomas scoffed, “Gonna write me another essay?”

“No, Tommy,” Hamilton chuckled, and stood up. He was very close. Extremely close. Thomas could feel his breath on his face as he spoke, “You just seem awfully stressed, and I may know how to...make it go away,” Hamilton laid a hand on his chest. Thomas wasn’t stupid. He saw where this was going the moment Hamilton got up. He didn’t know whether to accept the offer, though. It was tempting, oh so tempting, but did he really want to get fucked now? Probably. But not by Hamilton.

‘Not by Hamilton’ was, of course, what he told himself. He told himself that the first time, too.

“Still with me, handsome?”

“Mhm,” Thomas murmured, “And…if I were to agree,” he swallowed, “How would you do it? Make me less stressed, that is?”

Hamilton just smirked, his mouth partially open. He looked at his eyes as he lowered himself to his knees and unwrapped Thomas’ towel from around his waist. Thomas inhaled sharply, “Didn’t you just get some?”

“I did. Wasn’t enough, though,” Hamilton shrugged and curled his fingers around Thomas’ shaft. And from that point on, no other word was spoken.

~*~

“Cut!” Washington’s voice broke through the theater and Thomas groaned audibly, “Laurens, give Javert some live, son! He looks like he wants to prematurely jump off that bridge.”

“I’m trying -” Laurens cut in.

“Not enough! Another take, in 3, 2, 1...”

And that was the only thing they did the entire day, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…again. It wasn’t fun. Laurens kept failing to sing ‘Lord let me find him, so that I may see him, safe behind bars’ right, and it was a proper mess. Thomas knew that Hamilton was a good friend of Laurens, but Thomas could also see that even he was getting annoyed.

“Can we just take a break?” Hamilton interrupted at some point, “We all need it, that much is obvious,” he huffed. Washington reluctantly agreed and gave them 30 minutes free. Thomas saw Hamilton go to the makeup room, and he decided to follow him.

“Is little Lexy frustrated?” Thomas cooed, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Hamilton, who was sitting in a swivel chair (although Thomas thinks that saying that he was lying half-dead in it would be a bit more accurate).

“Yes, he is,” Hamilton confirmed, “This entire show is a disaster, honestly, I don’t know how Washington didn’t just cancel it altogether yet.”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” Hamilton snorted.

“Don’t be a brat.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m considering helping you relieve all that frustration, and I might just not do that.”

“...oh?”

“Mhm. Eye for eye, head for head?”

Hamilton laughed but spread his legs, “Head for head. I have to write that one down.”

~*~

“I can’t!” Laurens clenched his fists and stomped one foot on the ground.

“Not with that attitude!” Peggy huffed, also obviously becoming very annoyed with John.

“We’ve been here the entire afternoon and didn’t get to sing a word of our song,” Eliza said, trying to sound calm, “John, sweetheart, if you could collect yourself and sing it just once, we’d appreciate it very much.”

“Fuck this, honestly. I give up. I’ve been trying to get it right for a week,” John huffed.

“Fine. Fine,” Washington said, “Anyone else here that knows all the lyrics to every song Javert is a part of in the musical?”

You could hear crickets for a good few seconds. Until Hamilton, out of everyone, spoke up, “Actually, Mr. Washington, Thomas does.”


End file.
